


How to handle a bully once and for all

by Goji_Berry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goji_Berry/pseuds/Goji_Berry
Summary: Ladybug makes sure Lila doesn't bully her ever again.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 26
Kudos: 308





	How to handle a bully once and for all

“Can you believe Ladybug didn’t use her Miraculous cure?” Nino questioned.

“Maybe her time ran out and she couldn’t use it?” Alya supplied but was baffled herself.

Adrien was listening in on the conversation and he knew very well ladybug had enough time to break the pearl from the clam and release Lila as well as use the miraculous cure to fix the damage. It wasn’t much in the way of damage to the city, so the mayor didn’t complain. She just grabbed the clam, put it in her Yo-Yo and flew away with it. She had an angry look on her face so he didn’t bother to press her and just let her leave; assuming she would do the ladybug cure later because she was in a hurry.

She never did.

Come to think of it, Ladybug had been highly agitated over the last two months. During their patrols, she would only reveal that she was being bullied and losing her friends but claimed she was fine and would take care of it. It was almost scary the way Ladybug said it but he couldn’t blame her, he saw what was happening to his precious Marinette. Lila got her expelled and his threat was the only thing that made Lila tell another lie to vindicate his friend. 

Adrien looked around and Lila wasn’t there yet. Marinette wasn’t there either and he hoped Lila wasn’t in the process of bullying Marinette before they came to class.

He needed to go and make sure.

Just when he was about to get up, Marinette walked into class with a smile on her face. It was like she was a new person. Her demeanor was a complete opposite from days ago.

Huh.

Nevertheless, Adrien was happy to see the smile on her face and she actually waved to him which was even more of a surprise. Marinette sat down in her seat next to Alya and pulled out her sketch book and began drawing.

“Hey girl, what do you think about ladybug not using her Miraculous cure yesterday?”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.” Marinette answered with a shrug to her shoulders.

“How could you not? What were you even doing yesterday anyway that you didn’t notice.”

“I decided to go to the beach, swim and bury things deeeep in the sand like pirates do.” Marinette said as she giggled to herself and never looked up from her sketch pad.

“Oh, that’s cool… you should have called me girl and I would have gone with you. I bet Lila would have wanted to come too.”

_“I doubt that.”_ Marinette murmured to herself and suppressed a chuckle.

“I wonder where she is? Isn’t she usually here by now? Nino questioned.

Adrien just stared at Marinette for a long time before bursting out into a hysterical laughter.

Yep, his lady took care of the bully alright.

Somewhere deep in the sand of a forgotten beach, Lila was trapped inside the pearl of a clam shell fuming and wondering if ladybug would get her out of the mess she’s gotten herself into.


End file.
